1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data driving circuit, a light emitting display device using the same and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a data driving circuit, a light emitting display device using the same and a driving method thereof, in which the size of the data driving circuit is reduced or minimized, such that it can be applied to a high-resolution panel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic light emitting display device employs organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) capable of emitting light based on electron-hole recombination, thereby displaying an image. The organic light emitting display device has advantages of relatively fast response time and relatively low power consumption. In general, the organic light emitting display device includes a driving transistor provided per pixel, and uses the driving transistor to supply a current corresponding to a data signal to the OLEDs, thereby allowing the OLEDs to emit light.
The organic light emitting display device generates data signals based on external data, and transmits the data signals to the pixels, thereby displaying an image with desired brightness. To convert the external data into the data signals, the organic light emitting display device employs at least one data driving circuit.